tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Refugia
}| | name = Refugia | type = Optional PvP | online = July 20, 2005 | location = Germany | serversave = 8:00 CET }} Trivia * The word "Refugia" is derived from Latin meaning "refuge", which coincides with the fact that Refugia is Optional PvP. Points of Interest * One of the few servers to have seen Orshabaal more than once, totally 6 to be exact. * One of the few servers to see Morgaroth, more than once (5 times). The first time he invaded was when hardly any one was online, so no-one attempted to kill it. Second time the team failed, then on the third attempt he was finally killed, in turn dropping the mighty Thunder Hammer. Then on his forth invasion he was blocked by and defeated once again on Refugia, dropping a Teddy Bear and a Magic plate armor. * Ghazbaran was there four times, and killed twice. * Ferumbras appeared four times, and killed twice. * First server with Necromancer Shield on all Tibia. * The game world succeeded in the Lightbearer event. So it's possible to visit the "good side" of the Temple of Light. * It's the home-server of Bubble, her husband GM Nietzsche, and their whole family since January 2010! * It's also a home-server of two Fansite Items creators - Myst'Sharion which designed a Norseman Doll for TibiaNordic Fansite Item Contest, and Van Lyves which designed a Phoenix Statue for Tibiafans.se. * The game world succeeded in the Rise of the Devovorga Quest in September 2010, and Gorak become a first Devovorga's Nemesis. Advantages of Playing Here * Optional PvP so you can only kill players in War System. Disadvantages of Playing Here * Many scamming/thieving because of the Optional PvP. * House prices are on a dramatic increase. Some 50~sqm houses may go for 300k+ if they are in a nice city. * High chance of botters and cheaters in general. * High chances of getting lured apon higher leveled players. Rares * - Medal of Honour - Owned by 'and ' . * - Norseman Doll - Owned by * - Dragon Goblet - Owned by * - Nightmare Doll - Owned by * - Friendship Amulet - Owned by * - Ferumbras Doll - Owned by * - Phoenix Statue - Owned by * - Pigeon Trophy - Owned by * - Lucky Clover Amulet - Owned by * - Tibiora's Box - Owned by . * - The Famous Golden Bug - 3 of them owned by * - Golden Warrior Trophy - Owned by . * - Silver Warrior Trophy - Owned by . * - Bronze Warrior Trophy - Owned by . * - Golden Trophy of Excellence - 2 Owned by . * - Silver Trophy of Excellence - Owned by * - Yellow Rose - Owned by , and several other players. * - Grey Tome - owned by . * - Blue Tome - Owned by , . * - Green Tome - Owned by , & . * - Shield of Honour - Owned by * - Broken Amulet - Owned by * - Rainbow Shield - Owned 1 by and 1 by , 1 by * - Demon Legs - Owned by and and many others. * - Great Axe - 1 Owned by and 1 by , 1 by * - Reaper's Axe - 1 by , 1 by * - Silver Mace - 1 owned by * - Demonbone - 1 Owned by Guild , 1 by , 1 by , 1 by and 1 by . * - Demonwing Axe - 1 Owned by , 1 by , 1 by ''' , 1 by , 1 by , 1 by , and few other players * - Solar Axe - 1 owned by * - The Epiphany - 1 owned by * - Thunder Hammer - 1 Owned by , 1 by * - The Stomper - 1 Owned by Guild , and 1 by & * - Golden Boots - Owned by . * - Dragon Scale Boots - Owned by & * - Crystal Boots - Owned by * - Gland- 1 Owned by , 1 by and 2 by and few other players * - Fur Cap - First two on server owned by Guild . * - Teddy Bear - Owned by , , , , , , . * - Vampire Doll - 1st Owned by . ', and 2nd by * - Blood Skull - 1st Owned by , 2nd by , 3rd by * - Bejeweled Telescope - 1 Owned by , 1 by , 1 by 1 by and 1 by , * - Gamemaster Doll - 1 Owned by and 1 by Poi Boss * - Countess Sorrow's Frozen Tear - 6 Owned by , 2 by , 4 by , 1 by and 1 by . * - Dracola's Eye - 2 Owned by , 1 by , 4 by and one by Guild . * - Imperor's Trident - 1 Owned by , 1 by , 1 by and 2 by . * - Mr. Punish's Handcuffs - 2 Owned by , 1 by , 1 by , 1 by , 4 by , 1 by , 1 by and 1 by . * - Handmaiden's Protector - 1 Owned by , 2 by , 4 by ,1 by ,3 by and 2 by . * -Piece of Massacre's Shell - 6 Owned by , 1 by , 1 by and 2 by . * - Plasmother's Remains - 2 Owned by and 5 by Outfits *' ' - First player with all possible male outfits (except the Ferumbras' Hat Addon). * - - First male full Nightmare outfit. * - - First full Pirate outfit. * - - First full Bones outfit. * - First male full Mage outfit. Screenshots image: Orshabaal_Refugia.jpg|Orshabaal visited refugia. image: Mutated_Pumpkin_Refugia.gif|Mutated Pumpkin in Refugia. image: Demonbone Taken on Refugia.jpg|Demonbone taken. External links